


Linne Wants His Attention

by Captain_Abyss06



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, First time anal, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Full Nelson, Holding Hands, Impregnation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Masochism, Mindless Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Perversion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Spanking, Stress Relief, Sweat, Thighs, Time Skips, Urination, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Abyss06/pseuds/Captain_Abyss06
Summary: After Linne's lover had been busy with work and unable to meet eye to eye with her, she decides to take it upon herself and relieve him of his stress. Only she didn't expect him to have his own method for it <3
Relationships: Hyde Kido/Linne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Linne Wants His Attention

**Author's Note:**

> The third fic in the Hyde Kido/Linne series:  
> "The Princess and her Savior" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153681  
> "Cake by the Ocean" https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038609  
> Sorry, this took so long. I debated making it a two-parter, but in the end, I didn't want you all to read something incomplete.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

I’ll be home before sunset, just need to run a couple of errands,” was the text message that was sent from Hyde’s phone with Linne being the lucky recipient. Linne was just happy to see her boyfriend was still alive after the boatload of work his job had been assigning recently. Because of this, the two haven’t been able to see eye to eye with one another for weeks. Today, Linne was determined to get out of his passionate embrace as soon as he got home as a reward for all his hard work. The whole day she’d been in lovey-dovey mode and was happily awaiting her boyfriend’s arrival through that front door. 

“I wanna hold his hand, feel his lips, have his arms wrapped around my waist,” just as she was processing more and more ideas, the front door had finally been unlocked. 

"You're back late." She smugly chuckled, steadily approaching the love of her life and kissing him on the cheek.

Hyde closed the door and threw his belongings on the couch. He rested his head on Linne’s lap and proceeded to kiss her soft squishy exposed thighs. Linne’s face grew a huge smile seeing his lips make contact with her skin. 

“We’re finally together, nothing can hold me back this time!” thought Linne as she began to rub his hair. Her desire to flirt with him was even stronger than before especially with him resting like a baby. Linne swept away his long bangs before gently placing kisses on his cheeks.

"Your skin’s like ice, have you been spending time with Londrekia?" she giggled as she kept playing with his hair. “Why don’t you take the week off, you deserve one for pushing yourself every day.”

“It’s fine. I gotta finish a few more things for work right now” said Hyde as he frantically got up and took his work tablet to their bedroom. Linne was speechless as she never expected Hyde to continue working even after he got home. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some shortcake that Orie dropped off earlier in the day. Awaiting in the bedroom was Hyde who was plopped on the bed and leaned back against the wall. 

“Orie dropped some shortcake off today, would you like to eat it together Kido?” Linne innocently pondered. 

“You can have it all, it’s fine,” said Hyde as he went off with his work, avoiding eye contact. Linne was puzzled, this was the first time Hyde had to finish his work at home and he never acted this strange. Could he really be working? Linne took a bite of the cake before attempting to eavesdrop on what was on the screen. He opened a new tab before she was able to see what was going on. 

“Mmmm, this shortcake is delicious,” remarked Linne only to be met with silence. She knew it was selfish to continue pursuing him, but all she wanted was his attention at the very least. Linne got on the bed, got between his legs, and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Do you need something Linne?” asked Hyde looking up from his tablet.

“No, nothing at all,” said Linne who was starting to get annoyed by the way he was acting. She got up and sat next to him, attempting to wrap her arms around his waist.

“Don’t mind me, please keep working” said Linne with a growing attitude in her voice. She laid down and began to play with Hyde’s red tie, twirling it around and pulling it up and down. She slightly unbuttoned his dress shirt and gently placed soft kisses on his chest and nipples. This mood of his was getting better and better for Linne who just wanted Hyde to embrace the pleasure.

“Stop messing with me, Linne,” said Hyde with clear frustration in his voice

“If you continue to bother me, I’m not even gonna pay attention,” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I know your work is important which is why I want you to take the week off so I can be with you,” thought Linne who was growing more and more frustrated with how he was taking the whole situation. 

“I’ll make sure you never mess with me again Hyde Kido,”

She got between his legs again and began to slowly rub his crotch, feeling his penis beginning to get hard.

“I got you where I want you,” thought Linne as she began to grin. The princess went on unbuckling his two belts, revealing his red boxers with his erection beginning to get bigger. She continued rubbing the long shaft with the boxers restricting her from truly feeling it. Linne noticed precum beginning to flow out and she knew it was time to commence her plan. She finally pulled out his cock, fully erect between his legs, with her mouth drooling over the length and thickness. She had given him head numerous times before but she needed it to be extremely special at this very moment. 

She started giving some kitten licks on the head just lick the remaining precum. Linne muffled her moans, pressing a wet opened mouth kiss under the head. Her tongue went up and down the long shaft, wanting to cover every part of the cock with her saliva. After much teasing, Linne finally inserted the cock in her mouth, maintaining her own proper pace at the beginning. Hyde made no contact with his lover, opting to stick with his word instead of fully embracing the pleasure.

Linne knew she needed to pull something out of her sleeve to get his attention. She made the lewd sucking sounds coming from her mouth even louder than before. 

“This better work Hyde, you’re making me extremely horny,” thought Linne as her pussy started to leak with her juices spreading onto her panties and eventually her shorts. 

The cock was slowly reaching the back of her throat with her eventually being able to deepthroat the whole thing. Her moans kept increasing the more she kept sucking the thick length. Linne was the only one feeling pleasure at the moment with her boyfriend continuing his huge workload. His usual reactions to receiving fellatio would be soft groans, expressing his love for Linne, and grabbing her head forcing her to go even further. None of which was coming out of him at the moment.

Linne was unsure if he was even close to cumming or not but continued making lewd noises to get him more aroused. All of a sudden, his cock exploded, his bitter cum going directly down her throat. She pulled off of him leaving a huge saliva trail connecting from her lips and the cock. She ate the sweet and salty mixture that was Hyde’s cum and smiled lustfully soon afterward. Linne got up to her boyfriend’s face and opened her dirty wet mouth to reveal his seed.

“I’m addicted to your cum, it’d be a death sentence if I stopped receiving any” smugly chuckled Linne has begun to fully embrace her lust, wanting her lover to feel the same.

“Well, it seems now you’ve gotten your wish, enjoy it while it lasts,” said Hyde as he made no eye contact with the princess. “Also you’re too close”

The whole room went to silence. Linne was on the verge of tears, not knowing where to pursue after this. She could just fuck him right then and there, but she knew he wanted nothing to do with her. She went back to the living room and finished Orie’s shortcake.

A few hours later, Hyde went to the living room and saw Linne hunched, head tucked between her knees, and quietly weeping her eyes out on the couch.

“Well I’m finally done, I’m ready Linne,” 

“Fuck you, you’re a complete cunt” whispered Linne as she gave him the finger as well.

“You never get sent work to do at home. Was it that important that you needed to ignore my presence and not even make eye contact with me? We haven’t been able to see eye to eye for weeks. Are you seeing someone else or are you just done with me?” Before Linne could finish her sentence, Hyde put his index finger on her lips as a means to silence her.

“Don’t ever utter those words again, my life belongs to you and only you,” whispered Hyde, finally making eye contact with his lover. He tightly held her hand, making sure his point got across.

“So what gives? Why are you treating me like I’m a nuisance?” said Linne as she wiped the tears from her eyes and placed her hand on Hyde’s cheek.

“Because I was busy convincing my boss to give me a month off work as well as booking a vacation for the two of us,” Hyde remarked, feeling much calmer than before. “The overseas sure are bastards when it comes to tax I’ll tell you that.”

“A m-month off? A vacation for the t-t-two of us?” stuttered Linne who was completely dumbfounded by what was just transpiring 

“Yeah, we’re going to Paris and the United Kingdom for the first two weeks and returning to Kanzakai for the last two weeks. I would’ve loved to visit Germany, but reservations were empty and we’re not welcome there remember?” smiled Hyde. Licht Kreis got the two of them blacklisted from the country after they had sex on their private beach years ago. 

Linne wasn’t sure how to make sense of the whole situation. With all of this information to take in, she realized that she was being a nuisance to him especially when he was planning a huge surprise for the two of them. 

“Is that why you were working so many hours the past few weeks?”

“Of course, my workplace applauded my commitment and I even got a raise in the process.”

“That’s wonderful Hyde! I love you so much” cried Linne who gave her lover a massive bear hug. However, Hyde didn’t hug her back. 

“Did you think you can bother someone while they’re working and expect to get away scot-free?” whispered Hyde as he got closer to her face with his calm demeanor no longer being present.

“Did you know how hard it was to resist the urge of grabbing your head to deepthroat my cock and not be able to moan your name?” 

“I can’t hold back anymore, I’ll give you all the attention you wanted and more,” said Hyde with a chilling grin on his face.

“H-Hyde, you’re s-s-ss-caring me,” stuttered Linne who had never seen Hyde this way before in her life. 

“You’re right in front of me, I wanna release all my stress hormones with you so let’s have sex right now!” yelled Hyde as he pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss deeply intensified with their tongues entering each other's mouths and the noise of lips smacking growing louder and louder. Linne didn’t know what to make of this, she tried to back off but quickly got embraced into the kiss and let Hyde take control. After a few minutes of deep kissing, Hyde pulled away, their saliva separating from their tongues

Hyde carried Linne back to their bedroom and onto the bed once again. Hyde’s kisses going down to her neck and her shoulders. Hyde removed his dress shirt, Linne’s face turning a bright red overseeing Hyde’s well-toned abs and chest. Linne only wore a yellow tank top and black shorts. Hyde slowly removing the top over her arms only to be greeted by her medium-sized but not small breasts. Linne covered her chest with Hyde struggling to remove her arms.

“Linne, you know I don’t care if they’re small or huge, they’re beautiful either way,” After a few awkward seconds, she obliged. 

“Dummy,” pouted Linne as she removed her arms with Hyde quickly getting to work on them. Linne’s moans began to increase as Hyde’s mouth kept sucking and nibbling her nipples. His tongue rolling over each nipple and feeling her soft skin. He proceeded to bite them which turned the normal toned nipples bright red with a hickey forming on her breast. 

“Even after all these years, I never get tired of giving you hickeys” chuckled Hyde as he went to unzip her shorts. Underneath were her yellow string panties with her juices leaking leaving a wet stain. Linne’s face was entirely red, they’ve already made love numerous times, but right now the stage was completely different. He frantically removed the panties and was greeted by the lovely sight of her nude body and pink wet cunt. He flicked his tongue between the slit and parted the lips, rubbing her clit to get her even wetter. She tasted sweet, he sucked and licked her walls making it easier to catch her juices. 

“Please stop, it’s dirty down there” pleaded Linne as she kept trying to hide her face from embarrassment.

“Then why are you so wet? How come you haven’t done even the slightest thing to stop me?” chuckled Hyde as he continued. He kissed her clit, and began sucking it, remembering that it was the spot that made Linne squeal the most.

“You’re so fuckin hot when you’re this defenseless,” groaned Hyde as he began to unzip his pants. They were both switches however on this occasion, he was under full control. He continued rubbing the clit with his thumb as fast as he could until Linne finally let out a high pitched scream and came into Hyde’s mouth. 

“How perverted of you princess,” smirked Hyde who took out his cock and aimed it at her face.

“I think you know what to do, be a good girl for once” whispered Hyde as he rubbed his cock on her lips, Linne nodded obediently and opened her mouth and took it in. Hyde instantly shoved his whole cock and grabbed Linne’s head to force it deeper. There he was shoving his cock in and out of his lover’s mouth and nearly reaching the back of her throat. Linne’s moans and sucking noises grew louder 

“Fuck Linne, I love you so much,” moaned Hyde, nearly breaking his dominant alter ego. He pulled away from her mouth, leaving a huge saliva trail connecting from her lips and the cock. Linne’s cheeks were flustered red and her tears re-emerged once again. 

He loved the sensation of his cock against the girl’s clit. Using his shaft, he went up and down the clit, not entering just yet just to tease the girl even more. Linne’s moans were enough to fill the entire house that she was sure the neighbors next door would file a noise complaint. All Hyde could do was watch the girl derive in pleasure while his hips moved by themselves. 

“I’m gonna put it in now,” said Hyde as he began positioning his entrance. He held her hand and slowly entered her wet cave, the head of his cock nearly giving out. Finally, he inserted the entire cock, Linne’s saliva used as a sort of lube to go even further. 

“Your cock grew even bigger inside of me,” moaned Linne with tears in her eyes. Hyde began to move slowly, his cock being absorbed by the warm walls. Linne’s moans were growing louder and louder with every slow thrust Hyde made. Hyde got closer to her face and went into an open mouth kiss with his tongue exploring every part of his lover’s mouth. Self-control was a thing of the past with Hyde’s hips moving by themselves and fucking her rapidly with the cock hitting the entrance of her womb. He went to massage her left breast as his other hand grabbed her right breast and began sucking her nipples left and right.

“I’m gonna cum inside,” groaned Hyde as he got ready for the climax. Linne wasn't ready for the cum but it was too late as the cock finally exploded. Hyde let out a huge moan at the sensation of ejaculating in his lover’s womb with Linne letting out a louder one.

“We didn’t use protection now, what will we do if I get pregnant?” cried Linne with Hyde using his fingers to wipe her tears. After carelessly being unprotected during their first time and their visit to the beach, the two haven’t made love without a condom since. This, however, ate up the girl who missed the feeling of his cum pumping inside her womb and having it flow down her pussy. 

“If that happens, I’ll take full responsibility,” smiled Hyde as he placed his hand on her cheek. “Besides, I’ll be able to spend more time taking care of my pregnant wife”.

Linne’s lovey-dovey mode was back to fruition, however, she wanted Hyde to feel guilty to get back at him for what he was doing.

“Hyde, I-I didn’t w-want you to d-d-do that, now I’m gonna have to raise a child with a man who gives me no attention,” said Linne, doing her best damsel in distress impression.   
“Got him right where I want him, he’ll be falling for me in no time.”

“Linne, you’re not a very good liar,” said Hyde with a straight face. Linne’s expression changed as Hyde saw through her shadow. Despite her words, Linne’s body was a completely different story with her nipples erecting, body temperature rising, and her pussy getting tighter. The embarrassment of her lover finding out her most depraved fetish was something the girl didn’t want. 

“I-I-I’m not l-l-lying dummy” stuttered Linne with her face being burning red.

“You got tighter when I mentioned taking care of the child,” said Hyde as he got closer to his lover’s tomato face. “If you don’t want one, I can wear a condom and you can be on the pill”

“NO!” yelled Linne with her tears reemerging, completely forgetting her dignity and just wanted Hyde’s cum and his love. 

“It’s ok if you’re into breeding, I think it’s pretty hot,” grinned Hyde as he gently kissed her lips. Linne had no choice but to give in and hugged him.

“I would love to have your child,” whispered Linne. 

Hyde picked her up and switched positions into a full nelson with his penis going deeper than before. Linne screamed, his dick kissing the entrance of her womb. Her pussy matched that of her body temperature with her inner walls clenching the penis. Linne’s moans grew louder and louder as Hyde’s dick kept reaching deeper and deeper inside her. She loved every inch of Hyde’s dick as it dragged against the walls of her pussy. 

“It’s hitting me at my soft spots, my love juices squirt out whenever you go in and out of my pussy” whimpered Linne, her body becoming fuzzy.

“Linne, I love you, I’ll never your side,” groaned Hyde, nibbling and biting her neck, one hand rubbing her nipples and the other rubbing her clit. He raised her arm and began licking her armpits, making sure his tongue was able to capture every droplet of sweat from the pink sweaty slits. 

“Hyde, my armpits, it’s too much please”, Linne whined as her lover sniffed and kissed her pits, wanting the girl to get addicted and comfortable to his fetish.

“You’re living out your breeding fantasy, let me live out my armpit fantasy you ungrateful slut,” grinned Hyde as his lover couldn’t stop the tears flowing down her face. They began to kiss each other, tongues entering each other's mouths and saliva being traded. 

“I’m gonna cum,” said Hyde as he increased his speed, his penis couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Cum-Cum Inside! Get me pregnant!” yelled Linne as her body was ready for his cum. 

They matched their moans and came at the same time. Hyde grunted, pumping every single droplet of cum into his girlfriend’s womb. Linne’s eyes rolled back with the girl barely remembering how to breathe properly, shivering from the heat and pleasure. The sperm cell met the egg cell in the fallopian tube and began to fertilize. He slowly pulled out, his cum starting to flow down her pussy, it was a bigger release than last time. 

“The sensations of your dick twitching inside me, it feels good to be cummed inside,” said Linne. The girl plopped on both her knees on the bed, her pussy and asshole being fully displaced. As she was getting her mind back to fruition, her ass felt a burning sensation. 

She began to receive red spank marks from Hyde who was still rock hard after everything. He rubbed his shaft on the curve of her butt with his speed increasing every so often. 

“Despite your lack of chest, you more and make up for it by having such a beautiful curvy ass,” groaned Hyde as he kept grinding on the girl’s ass. Linne’s ass was something every man dreamt of; soft, squishy, curvy, and irresistible. An overall beauty that was at Hyde’s disposal. He was determined to mark the ass full of crimson red spank marks. Her skin was already a beautiful Snow White color, which will make the red marks stand out the most. 

“What a small hole you got there,” Hyde referred to Linne’s asshole that was on full display for his eyes to lay on and his cock to get fully erect again. He licked his thumb and began to gently rub the hole. Linne was unsure of what to feel as her lover continued to tease her butt even more. 

He grabbed his penis and began preparing for his entrance. The idea of anal never crossed his mind until now, his heartbeat increased and his thoughts pondered over what it’ll potentially feel like for both him and his princess. Before he could begin, however, he quickly reached into his pants pockets and got out a black sharpie. 

“Hyde, what are you doing now?” questioned the poor girl as she awaited what sick perverted action her lover will do next. He wrote ❤️ _HYDE’S PROPERTY_ on her left buttcheek and _BREEDING MEAT_ ❤️ on the other. 

“What did you write?” asked Linne who did like the sensation of the marker on her butt. She was becoming more and more of a perverted woman as time was going on, even more than Nanase which is saying something. Despite being a sadist, Hyde wanted his lover to feel comfortable and made sure every spank was kinky rather than out of pure hate. He complicated the girl and her body, giving her the right amount of confidence she needed, assuring her that she’ll be the only woman he’ll ever love. 

“I’m gonna put it in, tell me if it hurts,” whispered Hyde into the girl’s ear before licking her earlobe. Slowly, he began to push onto the hole with the whole atmosphere full of sexual tension. He grabbed both of the girl’s arms and crossed them behind her back, with his right hand big enough to hold both her hands.

“I would prefer using handcuffs in this situation, but your hands are too small for such a case.” chuckled Hyde, who knew that statement wasn’t true, but he wanted to torture the girl even more. 

He fully entered her ass’s inner walls that would soon clench his penis. To say that Hyde felt good doing anal for the first time wouldn’t be enough. Her insides were completely hot along with her moans becoming more erotic than usual. This feeling was just indescribable for the girl. It was like losing her virginity all over again.

“My butt feels weird, i-it hurts,” cried Linne. Linne’s moans were growing louder and louder with every slow thrust Hyde made. Both of them were becoming complete wrecks with their moans filling up the entirety of Hyde’s house. Hyde’s mind was going blank, her tightness was swallowing him whole and all he wanted was to fuck the girl with all his might. He increased his pace with Linne’s round ass bouncing off his cock except he did it, much harder than usual.

“You’re gonna break my insides” cried Linne, who just wanted his cock to go deeper and deeper into her ass. Linne couldn’t think of anything else other than his cock. Hyde took his other hand and began to play with his lover’s pussy. His fingers curled inside her and just wanted to inflict more pleasure on the girl.

“Have you ever stopped and wondered what you taste like?” said Hyde as he got closer to the girl’s face. He inserted three fingers and tried going as deep as he possibly can. Removing them left a huge trail of Hyde’s cum and Linne’s juices connecting on his fingers. 

“You said it’d be a death sentence if you stopped receiving my cum, care to test that statement?” said Hyde as he forcefully shoved the fingers he used to curl her insides into her mouth. He brushed the girl's lips with his fingers and the girl took the index finger into her mouth, sucking and licking it. 

She nearly came at that moment with her mind being completely broken at this stage. She couldn't help the tears building up in her eyes, as Hyde continued to listen to her soft whimpers. The more thrusts he made the more he was about to lose it. 

“Why did it take us so long to do anal, it feels much better than your pussy,” groaned Hyde as he held onto the girl for dear life. He could feel his penis giving out which only made him increase his pace, Linne screaming as her lover’s cock ramming directly into her sweet spots. 

"Fuck Linne, I’m gonna cum!” yelled Hyde as he was prepping for his outburst. They matched their moans and came, his penis pumping his every single droplet of cum inside her. She moaned at the sensation of getting filled up, her eyes rolling back and her pussy urinating on the bedsheets.

He pulled out and was greeted by such a gorgeous sight. Linne, on both her knees, hickey’s everywhere, her body being flushed red from the heat and sweat, the writings and hearts that were written on both her asscheeks, and the amount of cum flowing down her pussy and asshole.

“You’re so beautiful, I wish to cherish this moment forever my princess” smiled Hyde who gave delicate kisses to her back. He hoped that she was feeling good this whole time and that he didn’t hurt her in any way, although 

“My butt hurts you, dummy! I’ll never forgive you for this,” cried Linne. Hyde silently urged the girl to look up and he brushed away her tears before softly kissing her. 

“You can never lie to me, you enjoyed yourself didn’t you?” Hyde got up close to the girl’s face, waiting for an answer. She wiped away her tears and began to laugh with such enthusiasm. 

"I love you Hyde, or should I say, my hubby?" Linne innocently pondered, back in her lovey-dovey mode from before. She cupped his left cheek and kissed his right one. 

“Is that why you came on the bedsheets?” chuckled Hyde who laid on the bed and began to cuddle with his lover. “Thank you for relieving me of my stress, your reward is taking a nice trip around the world.”

“I thought I just experienced my reward just now,” smiled Linne who kissed him back. The two wrapped their bedsheets over their naked bodies and went to sleep for the night.

The next day, Hyde had awoken with his princess beside him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. What a beauty she was to look at. He got up to use the bathroom and nearly screamed at what he was witnessing. On his left cheek read “ _LINNE’S BITCH_ ❤️” and the other read “ _I LOVE MY WIFE <3 _”

“That’s what you get for scribbling that I’m your property to breed you asshole!” laughed Linne who nearly burst into tears due to the boy’s hilarious reaction.

“I thought you were,” smirked Hyde who swept her off her feet and made her face directly at him.

“I am, but you’re my bitch and let’s not forget you’re not the only dom in the relationship,” Linne smirked sinfully as she wrapped her arms around his head and the two embraced a kiss. The two were determined to finally put their relationship to the very next level, and potentially start a family. And of course, continuing to explore more of their sexual desires. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. As you can see, it's much erotic than my other two fanfics. Their bond has increased so much so over the years that I believe that so would their trust in their intimacy.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this and keep wearing your mask!


End file.
